The Original 13 Super Saiyans (Present Verse)
About The Original 13 Super Saiyans The Original 13 Super Saiyans(オリジナル13スーパーサイヤ人, Orijinaru 13 sūpāsaiya hito) is a group of fictional fanon characters created by James(FriezaReturns) around 2009 and re-drawn between the dates of July 17 on July 23rd, 2013. The Original 13 are The 14th Saiyan (Present Verse)'s fuses. They are also the ones responsible for creating The Multi-Fusion Dance Technique when Deity realized their power wasn't enough to defeat him. Story In Age 777 when the fight between the Z Fighters and Deity was surely coming a end, The Original 13 Saiyans arrived just in time. They all took over the fight each one of them taking turns in demolishing Deity's face in. Goku was surprised that they rivaled the same strength and power level that of Gogeta(when they fused to take down Janemba). About each of the individual 13's appearances and personalities They go in order of appearance: Majin(Pronounced: Mah-jun) - Is the 1st Saiyan of the 13, that was for a short time under control of a uncle of Bibidi. However realizing that this was not him he choose to run off, but due to the control for still being a "Majin," he has several cases of un-wanted violence or brutality in his attacks. Appearance: As a Super Saiyan he has large eyes and the "M" symbol on top of his for head. "I keep that 'M' on my forehead as a reminder that I'm not someone to f*ck with. Hehahaha!" Personality: He loves to place a seriously high amount of threats towards people, however his fighting power and determination is on par with the fight between Goku and Majin Vegeta. Wise(Pronounced: Wess) - Is the 2nd Saiyan of the 13 with a very observant mind. Usually makes sure everyone is in check and all are accounted for. He is the smartest of the 13, making him a excellent strategist far succeeding Gohan's level of intellect. Occasionally he coaches some of the less "dependant on reason" of the group. Appearance: His eyes are lowered but visible enough to see. Personality: Tending to be the most calm and collective person of the 13 and also exercises tons of caution. Sometimes he makes a remark telling the others to "stay focused." Mad(Pronounced: Ma-id-e) - Is the 3rd Saiyan of the 13 and he is very mad. Hence the name Mad. Appearance: On his face is a double piercing ring on the right side his eyes including a line of stitches that goes from the top of this forehead to the lower right side of his mouth. Personality: Usually makes the request to fight first and always seems to go overboard, though 10 times out of 10, he gets the job done. Baby(Pronounced: Bab-eh) - Is the 4th Saiyan of the 13 not but 4 years of age. Appearance: Though small and maybe too young to fight, he has similar fighting spirit that of Gohan when he attack Raditz. Personality: Very childish but enjoys taking things to the next level in combat. Reptile(Pronounced: Reap-tile) - Is the 5th Saiyan of the 13 and him being half Saiyan half Reptile. Appearance: It's unknown what type of species he is but he has the ability to spit acid and can even extend his tongue and choke a opponent to death if he wanted to. Personality: Sadistic but very stealthy, loves to take up the advantage of attacking from a opponents blind spor. And is ALWAYS seems to say that during the people he interacts with for the most part are a early death type. Crazy(Pronounced: Cry-Z) - Is the 6th Saiyan of the 13 with a similar personality just like Mad. The only difference between him and Mad is that his attack are vastly unorthodox where as Mad just tends to overdo things with explosive force. If the two were to work in-sync... well it'd be like hell only 1000 times worse. Twin/Twan(Pronounced: Thw-in; Pronounced: Twh-an like Go-han) - Are the 7th and 8th Saiyans of the 13, and twins in their own respective ways. Appearance: The two are actually twins, and they are ALWAY together nothing splits them apart even in a fight. But if it came down to non-fighting they usually are gone their separate ways. Personality: Working together as brothers, both are reckless and destructive in combat. Nervous(Pronounced: Ner-vous) - Is the 9th Saiyan of the 13. Appearance: He has large eyes that are usually non-blinking similar to L from Death Note. (Srsly has ANYONE seen him blink??!) Personality: He started off with the occasional stammering and fear of fighting but as he progressed he began to have the confidence to fight back and kick ass! Oinohicoino or Oinohi(Pronounced: Pyno-khi-ho) - Is the 10th Saiyan of the 13 and is a copy of the original Pinocchio but was re-incarnated as Saiyan Hybrid that was somehow brought to life. Appearance: He is half wood and half Saiyan however the wood part of him is mostly unnoticeable. Personality: A brave warrior but still unable to keep his nose from growing long due to his tendency to lie. British(Bry-tish)- Is the 11th Saiyan of the 13. Half Human and half Saiyan in a alternate time where a unknown Saiyan woman decided on a charted course to Earth about 6 months time before Raditz. Appearance: He grew up in Great Britain and spends his time at pubs or more so clubs. That was until Deity appeared. Personality: He is portrayed as a loud mouth cussing on a consistent basis. Unknown if this mother is still living on Earth of not. Joker(Pronounced: Joke-her) - Is the 12th Saiyan of the 13 in a alternate timeline where he is a re-incarnation of the Infamous Joker. Personality: Usually making a pass at jokes against his opponent that end in a deadly blow. Some of these jokes even make Goku fall flat on his ass. Cocky(Pronounced: Cook-ie) - The last or the 13th Saiyan of the 13. Personality: Enjoys having a a high taunting ability to take down opponents. Power Level Each of the individual 13 at base form is equal to a 13 different Super Saiyan Gogeta's At Super Saiyan, their power level is that of 13 Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta's. Saiyan Transformations Super Saiya-jin - Channeling their inner anger from inside, The Original 13 quickly ascended to the power of the Super Saiyan. Unlike The 14th Saiyan, this is the farthest for Saiyan Transformations, the Original 13 have gone due to there being opponents stronger than them separately and as a group. Abilities/Techniques Flight Instantaneous Movement Instant Transmission Ki Sense Ki Blast Energy Wave Full Power Energy Wave Full Power Energy Ball Full Power Energy Blast Volley Twin Spiral Attack - This is a rush attack done only by Twin/Twan in their Super Saiyan form. The charge at a blinding speed and spin in circles with the power/force of a Super Saiyan 3. Family Barrage - A rush attack done in their Super Saiyan form. All Thirteen of them power up to Super Saiyan, then via Instant Transmission rush forward shoulder charging straight into their opponent. This attack was attempted when Deity increased his size similar to when Goku fought against Piccolo in the World Martial Arts Tournament. ---- Category:What if Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by FriezaReturns Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Fusion Fan Fiction Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Characters drawn by FriezaReturns Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Tier 2.5